-itch-ling
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: My first ever cross over fanfiction! yay. Anyway when a strange new student comes to SunnyDale High, things start getting weird; daywalking vampires, strange school occurances, and the appearence of a Lord of Chaos. Prepair for a little OC action!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I've been watching a lot Buffy the vampire slaying within the last two days, and I think there should be more Buffy/Young Justice mash-ups. There are only four and I have no idea what they're actually about. The descriptions suck! Anyway if any of you readers are from any of my Young Justice fictions you're already familiar with my OC Lolita Bleak. Now without further delay, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Yaknow, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I actually can't wait for spring break to end." Xander said.

"Yeah, nothing like a week full of vampire slaying to make you want the normal life of homework and principle snider." Willow said, Buffy groaned.

"Yean, just can't wait for Snider's snide remarks about how I'm a bad student." She said slumping a bit.

"Oh speaking of students; I hear we're supposed to be getting a new one come school time." Willow said.

"Oh great, think Snider might make you chaperone?" Xander said with a joke, "Oh wait…"

"Nice talk Xander." Buffy said sarcastically as the trio walked off down the street toward the Bronze, completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from afar.

"So she's the slayer hm?" a voice asked, "She doesn't really look like much, are you sure?"

There was a low growl of annoyance followed by a slight sigh.

"If you say so, I still don't see it."

~0~

The next morning was school time nothing too different, same as always. Cordilia was pretty much being her normal shallow self.

"I heard there was a new student starting today; I hope he's cute." She said walking with her friends.

"What makes you think it's a boy?" one of her friends asked, Cordilia rolled her eyes.

"Well uh duh we've already had one girl transfer here and she turned out to be a psycho freak; the school's not going to risk another one." She said, "Anyway if he is cute you'll bet I'll have him by the end of the week."

The gaggle of girls walked on towards the court yard when a small girl walked to them.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the library is?" she asked, Cordilia and the other girls frowned.

"Who are you?" a girl to Cordilia's left asked snootily. The girl smiled.

"Lolita Bleak, oh but you may call me Lita. I'm new to Sunnydale." She said sweetly, the girls made a face.

"Guess I was wrong, they are taking the chance." Cordilia said, "Anyway if you want to try that social suicide, down that hallway. Bye-bye now."

The girl—Lita, frowned as the girls walked passed her by. She shrugged.

"She's a strange one indeed." She said then walked on.

~0~

"Buffy, I think you and I should start you're training today after your sixth period." Giles said. Buffy groaned.

"Come on Giles, are you kidding me? I just got back from a spring break full of slaying the least you can do is give me one day." She said, "You know down time, Buffy time."

"Buffy don't forget you are the Slayer, you can't let your social life get in the way of your job." Giles said.

"Social life? What social life, no social life here." Buffy said sarcastically. Willow and Xander looked to each other and shrugged.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you Buffy." Giles said.

"Sarcasm, the second language to our generation." Xander said laughing. Willow nodded.

"Excuse me," a small female voice said, the group turned to see a short girl with pale tanned skin and short black hair with two small devil-like spikes. She wore a white Lolita styled shirt with a black satin ribbon tied around the neck with a red stone fastened to it. She also wore a short black pleated skirt that came to about mid-thigh. The oddest thing about her however—decides the devil spiked hair—were her eyes, a deep sapphire blue. "This is the Library right?"

"Yes, is there something you were looking for…." Giles asked.

"Not really, just the library. A nice girl told me I'd find it here. It's really nice, better than the one I had at home." Lita said looking around as she walked in, "My name Lolita Bleak by the way; I just transferred here."

"Cool, I'm Buffy, that's Xander, Willow, and Giles the Librarian." Buffy said. "Welcome to Sunnydale."

"Thank you; to be honest you've been the more friendliest people I've seen all day." Lita said sweetly, "It's lovely to meet you all. I think I'm going to like it here. Excuse me."

With that the strange new girl Lolita walked away from the group and upward toward the bookshelves on the second level of the building.

"Well that was weird." Xander said bluntly, "Anyone else think that was weird?"

"A little." Willow said.

"Anyway Buffy, as I said, after six period we'll continue your training. After all you never know when a vampire or demon is going to show up." Giles said.

"Yeah, yeah I know Giles." Buffy said with a huff, "I still think I could have at least one day."

~0~

"Good afternoon class," Buffy's afternoon class teacher said walking into the room, "I hope you all had a nice spring break. I'll start by giving role. Xander,"

"Uh here."

"Cordilia."

"Here."

"Lolita…Lolita Bleak?" The teacher said not getting an answer from her missing student. Finally the same girl Buffy and the others met in the library ran through the door.

"Late, I am. Sorry." She said skidding to a stop, "I'm Lolita Bleak."

"Well Lolita I know you're new and all but perhaps you should try to be on time for class." The teacher said, Lita nodded.

"Sorry, I was in the library reading the most interesting book. I lost track of time." She said with a smile.

"And the loser award goes to…new girl number two." Cordilia said snidely. Lolita frowned, and narrowed her eyes at Cordilia.

"Cordilia that's enough, Lolita why don't you take your seat behind Buffy." The teacher said, Lita nodded and then sat down behind Buffy and grinned.

"Nice to see you again Buffy." She said sweetly. Buffy smiled and nodded her head awkwardly.

"Nice to uh, see you too Lolita." She said.

"Oh no please call me Lita, Lolita is much too formal." Lita said, Buffy nodded.

"Lita got it." She said. Lita giggled then looked toward the bored.

~0~

"I still can't believe that blond girl is that Slayer character." A woman with long dark hair said to a man with short dark hair and demonic eyes.

"Well believe it; and believe that if our target find out she won't be long in trying to contact her." He growled.

"Yes yes, I know. But do we really need to wait, we already know where she is, we could just kill the slayer and get it over with." The woman grumbled. The man growled and back handed her across the face.

"Or you could charge in and get yourself slain. Don't underestimate the power of humans like the Slayer." He growled, the woman rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you didn't have to hit me you know." She grunted, the man's eyes softened.

"Sorry about that love, but you try my patients some times." He cooed helping the woman stand and holding her close.

"You're forgiven," she said with a grin, "So long as you treat me to a bite to eat."

"I think I can manage that," he said with a slight chuckle.

~0~

"All I'm saying is if we don't step up the practice over the next few days one of us is going to get cut from the team," Cordilia said as she walked with the cheer squad to the locker room, "And little hint; it won't be me. Got me?"

The girls narrowed their eyes and nodded at Cordilia who walked ahead into the girl's locker room, and screamed. There on the ground with puncture wounds on the neck was the body of one of the girls from the cheer squad.

~0~

"Since when do vampires attack in the day time?" Buffy asked standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I don't know, this has never happened before." Giles said, "But if vampires have found a way to travel during the day light hours, you can bet that your job is going to get exceptionally harder."

"Oh great, so we're looking for a vamp who can walk around in the day time." Xander said.

"Or a Demon who feeds like a vampire." Giles said removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Buffy sighed.

Meanwhile above them behind a bookshelf Lita was listening in on their conversation. She narrowed her eyes, and slipped in behind the shadow of a book shelf.

**Ok so creepy and odd new girl, can anyone else sense danger? Anyway my first few chapters are usually pretty choppy. Sorry about that, but like two chapters in I start to makes sense—promise. Anyhow now Buffy has to find some new monster to fight. How fun is that? See you next chapter, review—no flames please, I'm literally just getting back in the buffy swing of things. 'See you later armadillos—unless I see you first haha!'**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Last chapter a poor girl was killed during daylight hours, was it a vampire? Or a demon that eats like one? Only time will tell. Now without much delay, ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"I don't know if that will work," Lita said. She was standing under a large tree looking up. "That might, I've been sitting in the library reading their books, they have so many tombs on some pretty interesting things."

"Not all of them are fictional," she mumbled, placing her hands behind her back and tapping the toe of her foot on the ground, and pouting. "Not to my knowledge there hasn't."

"Talking to trees are we weirdo?" Cordilia asked snidely, Lita jumped, a bit startled by the sudden comment. She smiled.

"Talking to trees? What a silly notion." She said with a giggle Cordilia frowned, "No Cordilia, I'm talking to the cats in the trees."

"Cats?" Cordilia asked, Lita nodded then pointed upward toward the tree. Where two cats sat perched on the branches above. One was white with black spots above its eyes, on his shoulder and checkering his tail. The other was black with a scar over its right eye. They both mewed. "Cordilia do you like cats?"

"You're a total weirdo." Cordilia said and walked off, Lita narrowed her eyes.

"Nice conversing with you too Cordilia." She hissed then went skipping off toward the library, where she found Buffy and her friends. She snuck passed them toward the back of the library where she could listen in on their conversation.

"Ok this is seriously getting weird, there was another attack in the daylight by one of those freaky vampires; these things are freaking me out!" Cordilia said, "Buffy what are you doing wrong?"

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can here. This has never happened before." Buffy growled, "Right Giles."

"Quite, my guess is something's given them power to resist the sunlight." Giles said, "A spell or charm…I'll do more thorough research on the issue, in the meantime I want you all to go about your day as usual."

"Right, will do." Buffy said, "Meanwhile you and Willow will do the book lookup."

"Sounds like fun." Willow said.

~0~

Later that day Lita was walking through the hallways, she paused as she passed the bio-lab. She looked over, and felt compelled to go in. The room was empty it puzzled Lita, not even the teacher that taught the class was around. Once further in the door suddenly shut on her, Lita jumped in surprise and turned to see a boy with a long dark hair dressed in black leather standing by the door. She froze.

"You've been a naughty girl," The man said, with a fanged grin, Lita glared, "This room's supposed to be off limits for the day."

"You shouldn't be here." She growled, the man shrugged.

"I'm also shouldn't be walking around in the daylight." He said walking toward her, "Yet here I am. Though it surprises me; you're not scared at all."

"Because I know what you are," Lita hissed her finger tips sparked with purple electricity, "Now get back."

The vampire laughed then let out a growl of hunger and attacked, her Lita let out a cat-like hiss and brought her hands up. There was a loud snap of electricity followed by a bright light, the door soon opened and Lita skipped back down the hall happily, leaving a pile of dust behind.

"Excuse me Miss Bleak; but there will be no skipping in the halls." Snyder growled catching Lita in the hall. Lita cocked her head to the side.

"Aw but I'm in such a good mood." She said with a pout, "You should be too, it's so bright and sunny out, perfect day for napping in the sun."

"I don't like the sun, and I don't feel happy. Now get to class." Snyder snapped then walked on. Lita pouted and narrowed her eyes at him as he walked on.

"Esse felicem." She mumbled, then smiled and skipped on, humming happily.

~0~

"Anyone else notice principle Snyder today?" Xander asked, "I just walked into him and he was acting all happy, chipper even—yes chipper is the word I'd use here—he was downright chipper."

"Chipper? And Snyder? Is that a joke?" Buffy asked with a look. Xander nodded.

"I know but when I saw him he was skipping, and humming. It was…"

"Strange…" Gilse mumbled, Xander turned.

"Yes exactly! Thank you."

"No I mean strange this," Giles said bringing out a book it showed a picture of a young boy with spiked hair with him was a strange looking cat. "The books call him Klarion, he's a Lord of Chaos, he's known for causing chaos; conjuring up massive storms, causing floods, etcetera. If he came to the Hellmouth then he could be the cause of all this, and if not him one of his followers might."

"This guy had followers?" Buffy asked, "Ew."

"Followers, worshipers, cultists, Klarion's practically a God of sorts." Giles explained, "A lot of his followers could have cast a spell in his honor."

"So we have some kind of witch on our hands? Groovy we've dealt with those before." Buffy said, "We can handle it."

"Maybe, I'm going to continue on with the research, when I find more I'll tell you." Giles said, "In the meantime continue on."

The group nodded then left Giles in the library alone. Or so he thought, as he turned he saw Lita the strange girl that tended to be there during the day. She smiled up at him holding a book.

"I'd like to check this book out please." She said softly. Giles nodded.

"Of course, one moment please." He said, shutting the book he had in his hands and taking Lita's. She frowned.

"You know I couldn't help but over hear you're conversation." Lita said, Giles stopped and looked to her. She grinned.

"You know if a Klarion cultist thought you knew about them being in the area they'd probably kill you," She said sweetly, suddenly a cat mewed and crawled out behind Lita's feet. It was white with spots decorating its head just above the eyes, it mewed. Giles stared wide eyed at the cat, he then looked over and saw a cat sitting on his desk, it was black with a scar over its eye. It hissed at him making up jump, it then crawled over to Lita and jumped to her shoulders. She giggled.

"Lucky for you Mr. Giles there are no Klarion worshipers in Sunnydale today." She said sweetly, Giles stared.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked Lita smiled sweetly.

"Just a strange girl," she said softly, "A strange girl with strange cats. Can I take that book now?"

Giles nodded silently, and handed Lita her book. She took it happily and skipped away merrily toward the door, then paused. Looking over her shoulder she looked to Giles.

"I'd stay away from these weird occurrences if I were you, I'd hate to see you or any of your friends to get hurt." She said, then disappeared down the hall. Once out of sight she narrowed her eyes.

"Hatter, Cherie, watch them." She said in a low voice, "Watch them all."

~0~

"I'm worried," The woman said, "That last vampire was too close."

"Don't worry love, we'll get her back," the man said placing his arms around the woman, "You have to be patient while chasing a runaway."

"I'm not the most patient woman in the world. You know that." The woman hissed, "Do something about it to speed up the time already!"

"Mmm I like it when you get impatient." He cooed the woman giggled.

~0~

"You're saying this girl just right out threatened you?" Buffy asked. Giles nodded.

"Actually it was more of a warning." He explained, "She wasn't threatening, but I feel as though we might be onto something with this Klarion character."

"I never would have thought that, Lita always seemed to be a sweet thing, weird but sweet." Willow said, "Like a kitten or something."

"She's definitely not some kitten that's for sure." Giles said, "I think she might be one of the Klarion Cultists I was referring to earlier. She may be the one causing all this."

"If she's the cause, then I'll just have to stop her." Buffy said, "And oddly I don't have a problem with that."

**Bad cliff hanger, but a cliff hanger all the same. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Last chapter was a bit choppy, but my frist chapters usually are—but don't worry once I get the beginning over with it will be better. I promise. Beginnings are a pain. ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Later that night Buffy was out on patrol, she had already staked three vampires, and was now calling it a night. She took a shortcut home through the cemetery when the snap of a twig made her draw her attention behind her. She turned sharply to see a black cat jump down from a tree, its green eyes piercing the night. Buffy let out a sigh of relief.

"Geeze, for a cat you're pretty noisy."Buffy said, the cat meowed. "Shoo."

Meow.

"Go on, go home." Buffy said, then turned to walk away. The meowing continued as the cat began following Buffy. She turned.

"Following me?" she mumbled, the cat stopped, then meowed loudly. Buffy gave the cat a strange look. "You're a strange kitty."

Meow.

"Well shoo, go. I have a dog." Buffy said, lying, though not sure why. The cat meowed again staying still. Buffy nodded then turned to leave, the cat followed and meowed again. Buffy paused.

"Weird cat, go home!" She shouted picking up a pebble and tossing it toward the cat. It yowled and padded back towards the dark and growled.

REOW!

"There's one way to get rid of a cat." A voice said behind Buffy, she turned to see an older looking man with red hair with a white streak going through it. He looked to Buffy with a slight smirk.

"Who and what are you?" Buffy asked readying a stake just to be safe. The man chuckled.

"Relax slayer, I'm on your side." The man said, the cat that was previously following Buffy growled and hissed at the man, "My name is Jason Blood, I'm here looking for a certain Witch-boy and his bride."

"Why don't I trust that?" Buffy asked, Jason shook his head.

"I've given you no reason not to trust me." He said, Buffy scowled as the cat growled behind her.

"Kitty doesn't seem to like you, and I've learned to trust instincts, even if they aren't mine." She said, suddenly the cat growled and launched itself at the man. Jason jumped back to avoid the cat as it scratched his arm.

"You may have the slayer fooled but you and your master will see their end." Jason said, he then mumbled something in a foreign language and was surrounded by a bright light and disappeared. Buffy stared as the cat kept growling. She then bent over to pick up the cat. It mewed.

"You can't be too bad of a kitty. How bout you come home with me after all?" Buffy asked petting the cat who purred. "Good kitty."

Buffy then walked back towards her house completely unaware of the pair of sapphire eyes that were watching her. behind a tree watching the whole thing play out, Lita sighed.

"Good work Hatter." She whispered, "But still now great uncle Jason is looking for me. What am I gonna do?"

On her shoulder Lita's other cat meowed.

"You think that might work?" Lita asked, the cat meowed, "Alright then. I'll do that tomorrow."

~0~

"Who's you're friend?" Joyce asked seeing the cat in Buffy's arm.

"Oh some kitty who decided to follow me home." Buffy said, "Can I keep her?"

"Buffy, a cat's a big responsibility, you couldn't even remember to feed your pet fish when you were a kid." Joyce said, the cat in Buffy's arm twitched its ears and meowed.

"That won't happen this time besides it's only for a little while." She said, "She's lost, I'll find her home after school tomorrow. Promise."

Joyce sighed, "Alright, but I'm serious Buffy."

"Yes mom." Buffy said, then went up to her room with the cat. She then looked to the cat.

"So what's your name little guy?" she asked sitting on her bed with the cat and searching its neck for tags. Only to find a ribbon with a small plastic Alice in Wonderland Mad Hatter's hat tied to it. Buffy frowned.

"What kind of owner doesn't give their cat tags? What if you got lost?" Buffy asked, "Like right now? You're owner isn't too bright."

The cat growled and swatted at Buffy.

"Hey." She said snatching her hand away from the cat. The black cat mewed at Buffy, "Mean kitty."

Meow.

Buffy scowled then decided to go to bed, as she curled up under her covers and the stray cat curled next to her.

The next morning Buffy awoke the cat she picked up now sitting on a chair a book open under her. Buffy scowled.

"What are you doing kitty?" she asked walking over. The cat meowed and jumped off the book as Buffy went to look at it. She picked up the book and looked at the page it was on. There was a picture was vaguely familiar a sudden tap on her bedroom window made Buffy jump and the cat she found hiss. Buffy turned to see Angel sitting outside her bedroom. She stared.

"Angel?" She whispered. He nodded as she opened the window. The cat, now sitting on Buffy' bed, hissed as Angel climbed into her room.

"You got a cat?" Angel asked.

"Huh? No, it's a stray." Buffy said, "What are you doing here? And in the daytime?"

"This thing's effecting every vampire in Sunnydale," Angel explained, "I came by to see if maybe you had found anything out."

"Well sort of—maybe—we aren't sure." Buffy said. "But we think some Cultist for some Lord of Chaos—"

"Klarion?" Angel asked, "That would explain a lot. Day walking vampires does scream chaos personified. The only reason more vampires haven't sprung up though, is because they all think it's some sort of trap."

"Well that's lucky." Buffy said, Angel shook his head.

"Once wind of this being done by a cultist, then that might change." He said, "Be careful, I'll keep an eye out for any stray vampires roaming the day."

"Thanks…" Buffy said, as Angel climbed out of her window and left. The stray cat growled, and hissed until Buffy turned. "What's you're problem? He's not evil…"

Growl…

~0~

"Good Morning Buffy!" Lita said, much to Buffy's surprise. She looked to the short black haired girl.

"Hey, Lita." She said giving Lita a strange look. Lita smiled.

"Have a nice night?" She asked, Buffy nodded.

"Yeah…Hey I'm gonna….go this way…" She said then side-stepped from the strange black haired girl and walked past her.

"Are you sure? Didn't run into any strange people?" Lita said with a slight knowing edge to her voice. Buffy paused.

"How did…" She began then suddenly Lita stood in front of her.

"I know a lot about you Slayer girl." She said sweetly with a smile. Buffy went wide eyed, as Lita smiled. How did Lita know about that? Slight panic washed over Buffy's body, as Lita smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm going to go…" She said walking around Lita, "Uhm, That way."

With that Buffy bolted for the library. Lita stared after her, once she had gone Lita pouted as a black and white cat stepped out from behind her.

"Well that could have gone better." She said, "What next Cherie Curie?"

The black and white cat mewed.

~0~

"Lita Bleak is definitely the cultist." Buffy said walking into the library where the rest of the gang—including Cordilia—sat. They looked to her.

"You mean that freak who talks to trees?" Cordi asked, "I knew there was something about her."

"Yeah thanks Cordi, why are you here again?" Xiander asked, Cordilia scowled.

"Hey, you think I want to spend my time in here with the loser pool? I'm only here because this place happens to be one of the few places not crawling with vampires." She hissed.

"Yeah, but that might change soon." A voice said it filled the room, as if the person connected to it was all around them. The group looked around when suddenly a puff of blue smoke filled the room. When it cleared Lita Bleak stood on the table in the center. She smiled to the group and waved.

"Hi." She said sweetly, Buffy glared and quickly grabbed a stake she had in herbag. Lita let out a slight 'eep' and held her hands up in defense. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh yeah? Try me." Buffy growled, only to find the growling wasn't exactly coming from her. Buffy turned to see a large black and white sabor-tooth tiger behind her. The group forze.

"Buffy…" Giles said.

"M-maybe threatening the crazy chaos cultist isn't a good idea." Xiander said, Lita scowled.

"I am not a Klarion cultist." She hissed, then held out her arms toward the large tiger, "Cherie Curie, come here."

The tiger growled and jumped into the air, transforming into a small house cat as he landed in Lita's arms. Lita smiled then suddenly frowned at Cordilia, "And I _don't_ talk to trees. I told you I was talking to the cats."

Lita then held up the cat named Cherie Curie, who meowed and lifted his paw towards the woman. The group glared.

"If you're not a Klarion cultist, what are you?" Buffy growled, Lita pouted.

"Mind your tone Slayer girl, I have more than one dangerous cat." She said, floating up into the air ,and sitting on one of the book shelves behind her, "As I said I am no Klarion Cultist. I'm a witch-girl."

"Witch-girl? Ok we've dealt with witches before, and they don't go all poofy like you do." Willow said, "Besides I'm a witch too, and I don't act like you do."

Lita looked to Willow from her perch before jumping down and landing right in front of her. Catching herself and floating a few inches off the ground. Her eyes narrowed at Willow, "You, my bookwormy friend, are a human turned witch. I was born a witch—well half witch."

"Half witch?" Giles asked, Lita smiled and look to him.

"Oh yes, my mother was a human turned witch much like Willow here." She said, "So I'm part human, but I am so much more powerful than any of you mortals."

From her arms Lita's cat hissed.

"That being said I'm not here to cause too much trouble." Lita said, jumping down from the table onto the ground, "I'm not into that whole cult thing, that's a human game. I don't like those games."

"Really cause I'm pretty sure having a bunch of day walking vampires qualifies as causing trouble." Xiander said, Lita narrowed her eyes. Xiander jumped a bit, "Of course you can go ahead—do your witch-girl thing"

"I'm really sorry about that," She said, "You see my aura is very strong, and having the hellmouth's aura and my aura intermingle like this, it causes a few drawbacks. Such as letting you're nightcrawlers become daywalkers."

"If you know this, why are you here Lita?" Giles asked, Lita bit her lip.

"I'm running from someone." She said, "They're trying to take me back to my world, and I'd rather not go. So I thought who else but the slayer to go to for help?"

"Of course, it's all Buffy's fault." Cordilia said, the group scowled. "Hey let's face it, every time something freaky happens it all revolves around the slayer, AKA, Buffy Summers."

"I would expect someone like you to not understand Cordilia." Lita said, then looked to Buffy. "So will you help me?"

"Help you? Lita you're putting everyone in Sunnydale in danger!" Buffy shouted, "You need to leave!"

"You can't send me away! I can't help what my aura does over the hellmouth. Not my fault this is where you live." Lita said. "Come on, you want to keep me alive here. If anything happens to me you can say bye-bye to sunnydale."

"And why is that?" Buffy growled crossing her arms. Lita pursed her lips.

"Well, there is some sort of correlation with Klarion the Witch-boy, and myself." She said interlacing her fingers together.

"Why don't I like where this is going?" Xander asked.

"What is the correlation?" Giles asked, Lita hesitated for a moment.

"I'm not Klarion's follower," She said, "I'm his daughter."

**And so now the truth is out. Lita's the daughter of Chaos. Haha how do you like that? Well I'm going to bed you all review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Not gonna waste time talking. Thank you for the review! I love reviews are love! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Did she say daughter?" Xainder asked pointing to Lita. "I believe she said daughter, she's the daughter of Chaos."

"Yes, that is what I said." Lita said with a nod, "And Daddy wouldn't be too happy if the Slayer let me get hurt after I came to her for help. He might even tear Sunnydale to ribbons. Or worse."

"You've got to be kidding me." Buffy growled, Lita shook her head and shrugged floating in the air and crossing her legs over each other elegantly.

"Sadly no. Father is very protective over me." She said.

"If that's the case why did he let you come here to Sunnydale?" Cordilia asked crossing her arms. Lita pursed her lips.

"Well, let's see," she said, then shrugged, "He didn't?"

"What do you mean he didn't?" Giles asked, Lita bit her lip.

"Ok the truth is I snuck out our house, but so what?" She asked, "You humans do it all the time."

"So you're just some spoiled brat running away from daddy? Are you kidding me?" Buffy shouted, Lita scowled.

"Who said I was running away from my father?" She asked, "I'm running away from someone else. My father is actually the least of _my_ worries. You on the other hand, not so much."

"Buffy it doesn't seem as though we really have a choice." Giles said. Buffy groaned.

"Fine, I'll keep you safe." She said, Lita smiled.

"That's all I ask, was that so hard?" She asked, her familiar—Cherie Curie—meowed, "Oh shush you."

"By the way who are you running from?" Willow asked, Lita shrugged.

"A demon," She said, "As of what kind I'm not entirely sure. Though I know somehow he's related to my father….they don't get along well."

"Do you know what this demon looks like?" Willow asked, Lita nodded.

"Yellow skin, red eyes, horns, and ears in the shape of batwings." She said, "That's really all I know. I never really stick around to ever actually see the creep."

"Oh…kay." Willow mumbled, "Well I'll just work with what I've got."

"Thank you ever so much Willow!" Lita said sweetly putting her hands together, Cherie Curie meowed. "Oh right, I suppose we should really be getting back to class no?"

As if on cue the bell rang for next period. The group looked to Lita, who smiled sweetly and giggled.

"Don't look at me, I just have good timing." She said, then hopped off the table and walked away. The others looked to each other.

"I swear Buffy, if this demon thing destroys the school, I'm blaming you." Cordilia said, Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, kinda figured that Cordilia, why are you here again?" She asked. Cordilia wrinkled her nose and scoffed as she turned and walked off.

"So what are we gonna do about Bleak?" Xander asked, Giles removed his glasses and chewed on the temple.

"Buffy, you're going to have keep the girl safe." He said, Buffy groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was protect some spoiled brat from the forces of whatever she called evil.

"Do I have to?" She groaned.

"Unless, you want Sunnydale to be swallowed up in a lake of fire and chaos, yes." Giles said. "That's how Klarion works, and if this girl really is his…daughter, we're going to have to keep her from this demon that's after her."

"How do we know she's not making all this up?" Xander asked.

"You saw the look on her face. She's serious, I think she might be in real trouble." Willow said. Giles sighed.

"Either way, we need to keep an eye on her, and make sure none of these day walking vampires get their hands on her." He said.

"Alright, alright." Buffy said, "You guys get to looking for this demon and I'll…I'll make sure nothing happens to princess o' chaos."

~0~

"She found the slayer… great." The woman replied, "Now how are we going to get her back?"

"Relax, it won't last long." The man said, wrapping his arms around the woman, "Once the Slayer knows who's after our dear daughter of Chaos, she'll be begging for us to take her back to our world."

"If you say so, you better not be wrong." The woman said with a huff.

~0~

"Hey Lita," Buffy said stopping Lita in the hallway. Lita paused and smiled.

"Hello Slayer." She said sweetly, Buffy scowled.

"You can't call me that out loud." She said, Lita sighed.

"I know this, Hatter and Cherie Curie—my familiars—have already told me this. In your world things like these are secret." She said, then smiled, "In my world they aren't nearly as much. Though then again we also have a group of heroes and—I'm getting off the topic, what's on your mind Buffy?"

"You actually." She said. Lita scowled.

"Oh?"

"Yes, your dad. Klarion right." Buffy went on, Lita cocked an eyebrow, gesturing with her hand for her to go on. "Lord of Chaos, all that. Why doesn't he just poof and take you away, back to your world."

"Because, I'm with you. The Slayer." Lita said with a smile. Buffy paused.

"Ok, ground rule number one, stop calling me that in public." She said, Lita pouted, "Being the Slayer isn't like being a celebrity. People can't know about this."

"That sounds so boring though in my world—"

"This isn't your world Lita." Buffy interrupted, "In this world the things you say, can really hurt people, especially when the people that do the hurting are now walking the day hours because of you."

"Buffy, you take things too seriously." Lita said, "No daywalking vampires are going to come onto sunnydale. Not after last time."

"Last time?" Buffy asked grabbing Lita by the arm. Lita nodded, "Explain."

"Man dressed in leather, he cornered me in the blocked off classroom." She explained, "I got rid of him, and sent the word out amongst the damned that this sunny movement was a trap."

Buffy cocked an eyebrow in interest.

"I'm not at all worried about these vampires, and neither should you." Lita said, "It's all taken care of."

"Is that so?" Buffy asked. Lita nodded.

"Though now that I think about it, there is one vampire duo." She said, "But last I heard they broke up. She went with a fungus demon, and he's all heartbroken. Lucky me."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked, Lita smiled.

"No one in particular." She said, "Oh and, you can go ahead and tell Angel that he has nothing to worry about, and that his help amongst the dead is very much appreciated."

"You know about Angel?" Buffy asked, Lita nodded.

"My familiar was with you, I could see through her eyes. Not sure I agree with your taste in men though." She said, Buffy stared.

"That was your cat?" She asked, "Wait you were spying on me?!"

"I had to make sure you were the person I was looking for." Lita said, "So I had my other familiar watch you, you lead quite the interesting night life. You even ran into another person from my world."

"What?" Buffy asked. Lita smiled.

"Well time for me to go. See you." She said then took off, "I'll meet you in the library later ok!"

Without hearing another word from Buffy, Lita left down the hall and out of sight. Buffy groaned, what did she mean by that? Who did she meet that was from her world last night? Was she talking about that red headed guy? Maybe she'd have Giles look into that.

Throughout the day Lita spent her time by Buffy's side. Making Buffy's job of watching her fairly easy, but also fairly annoying. Even when Lunch came around, Lita sat under the large tree in the courtyard with Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang. Above them Lita's cat Cherie Curie napped on one of the tree limbs.

"So, I've been looking for your demon, Lita, I've narrowed it down a little but, I still don't know, can you look at the pictures?" Willow asked during the lingering awkward silence. Lita nodded.

"Ok yeah," She said. Willow took out a few printed off pictures of demons. Lita looked them over, then looked up at the tree where her cat yawned and jumped down. Cherie let out a mew and shook his head.

"None of these guys are our demon." Lita said, then pointed to a demon with a giant diamond on his head, "Oh but this guy, I've met before. Really nice guy yaknow?"

"Of course you have." Xiander mumbled. Lita's cat hissed.

"Cherie Curie says he doesn't like your tone with me." Lita translated, then looked up from the images and smiled, "Oh, but don't mind him. Cherie Curie's just a big ole stick in the mud, he's been that way for a while now."

"Hey Lita, you're a witch-girl, but you have two familiars? How's that possible?" Willow asked, Lita smiled again, and snatch Cherie in her arms, snuggling him. The cat yowled.

"Well technically, Cherie Curie isn't my familiar, He's my mother's." Lita explained, "My familiar isn't with me at the moment. She's out and about. Cherie Curie only hangs out with the two of us."

"At my house…" Buffy grumbled. Lita shrugged.

"Anyhow, Cherie's my mother's familiar. He just sorta hangs out with me." She explained, "I-it's a long story."

"So then how can you talk to it. Her. him." Xiander asked, "That's how it works in the movies right?"

"Oh I have this awesome ability to talk to cats, even ones that aren't my familiar." Lita said with a smirk. Willow went wide eyed with curiosity.

"Is that a spell? Can you teach me?" Willow asked, then calmed down, "I…uh, have this pet rat and I kind of want to know what she's saying."

"O-oh, sorry. It's not really a spell. More of a natural talent." Lita mumbled, "But hey Magic's a vast thing, I'm sure there are spells that can make you able to talk to animals."

"So this demon, is it from your world. Or our world?" Buffy asked, Lita shrugged.

"Demons are otherworldly Buffy, your demons are also our demons. Like my father. Though he's not a demon. He's a Witch-boy, Lord of Chaos…You get the idea." She said rambling.

"That didn't answer my question." Buffy said.

"The demon chasing me is of both worlds. I think he was around during the years of Merlin and Morgan." Lita explained. Suddenly a thought came to Buffy's mind.

"Lita, earlier you said your cat saw me run into someone from you're world." Buffy said, Lita nodded silently, "Does a name Jason Blood mean anything to you?"

"Uhm, yeah, that's my great uncle Jason. Not entirely sure how that is, but I guess he's related to my father." She said, "Why?"

"Jason Blood?" Xiander asked. "Where have a I heard that name before?"

"It's hard to tell in this world." Lita said with a smile, "In different worlds people are different things. Like in my world, you guys are nothing more than a TV show. One of which I don't really care for."

"…Ok..?" Xiander said. "That's weird."

"You have no idea." Lita said, "But why do you ask Buffy?"

"I ran into him last night. He said we can't trust you." Buffy said, giving Lita a sideways glance. Lita looked up.

"My great uncle Jason, doesn't like my father, nor me." She said, "He thinks I'm going to act just like him one day. But I'm not a fan of my father's work. Especially his recent work."

"I'm really going to regret asking this, but what recent work?" Xiander asked. Lita huffed.

"Remember when I said Cherie's my mother's familiar. Well there's a reason he doesn't hang out with her." She said, "She's not around anymore."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Willow said. Lita shrugged.

"Don't be, I didn't know my mother, so it's not a big deal to me." She said, "My father, however, was devastated for a while, still is actually. He's trying to find away to bring her back."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Xander asked, "I mean, you get your mom, and he gets…well you know."

Lita narrowed her sapphire blue eyes at Xiander. A low growl bubbled in her throat, that surprised the others. Cherie mewed.

"Things that die, need to stay dead." Lita said in a dark tone, "Believe me, death isn't the worst thing that could happen to a person. Neither is being turned…"

The group went silent with confusion. There was something Lita wasn't telling them. Something much deeper than a demon.

**That's end of chapter 4. Hope you like it. Oh and I watched the ending to Buffy. I AM NOT HAPPY MAN! TT^TT WHY?!**


End file.
